


Mpreg drabbles

by Aeris444



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mesut and Cris are having a baby</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mpreg drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N :** Answer to [this prompt](http://footballkink2.livejournal.com/9132.html?thread=2870444#t2870444) on the kinkmeme

Cristiano was looking at Cris playing on the floor, in the middle of the lounge.  The little boy was busy making a circuit with some blocks and guiding his little cars between all the obstacles he had set up.

But Cristiano’s mind was far away… Nearly 5 years earlier… When he had discovered he was going to be a father.

He remembered how, at first, he hadn't believed it… How he had wanted to delete the number of that girl he had spent only two nights with… But he also remembered that paper, stating that she was pregnant and that he was the father. And how he finally had decided to take care of that baby.

But during all her pregnancy, Cristiano’s life hadn't changed. He had continued playing football, going out with friends, having fun… It was like nothing was real. She had sent him the blurry scans and told him about her morning sickness and crazy cravings. But she was at the other end of the world.

Cristiano had only really understood he was a father the day he had come to the USA and when he had seen Cris for the first time and had hold him in his arms.

But today, everything was different. Now, he wanted to spend every second of the next eight months with Mesut. He wanted to live this pregnancy with him and see his body change. He wanted to sit next to him in the bathroom when Mesut was sick. He wanted to go to the 24/24 store in the middle of the night to fetch him some ice cream and pickles. He wanted to feel their baby kicking.

Cristiano sat on the floor next to his son and started playing with him, a smile appearing on his face when he thought that,  a few months later, Mesut, Cris, the baby and him would become a real happy family.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mesut was looking at the scan. It only looked like a lighter spot in the middle of a grey blur. But it was already so much more. Their baby… A little spark of life created by Cris and him, by their love.

Mesut had always known it was possible and when Cris and he got serious, he told the Portuguese everything about his special condition. Cristiano took it very well and he even imagined them having kids later. Not now, not before they had retired.

Instinctively, Mesut put his hand on his still flat stomach and that made him remember that night, six weeks before.

They had won la Liga for the third time in a row and the Cibeles celebration had been even more tremendous. Of course, neither Cris nor Mesut had drunk but they had been so high on joy and pride.

So, when, early in the morning, they had gone back to Cris' house, the Portuguese had pushed Mesut against the wall as soon as they were inside.  And Mesut had let himself be pushed around.

Later, in their bed, he hadn't flinched when Cris had entered him…unprotected. And when they had climaxed, he had just been unable to think at all.

Of course, he had thought about it, later but one time couldn't be enough to risk something.

And yet, it had been.

And now, their baby was growing inside him.

Their Liga winner baby as Cris had named him.

Mesut smiled at that idea. Cris was convinced that their baby would follow their paths and become a great football player and win everything. Ligas, Golden Balls, Euros, World Cups…

Mesut had let him say how their son would be the greatest football in the history. He hadn't told him about that strange motherly feeling that the baby was a girl.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"So… It went pretty well, no? I told you not to stress out."

Mesut elbowed Cris as the Portuguese was as worried as him a few hours before.

***

They had decided to invite their closest friends for dinner to tell them about the baby before the rest of the team.

Sami, Karim and Kaka were there first of course. Sergio, Marcelo and Pepe came late. Everything was predictable. Till Sergio asked, laughing , "Is Mesut pregnant or what? " as Cris told Mesut to sit for the third time when he was serving the drinks to their friends.

Then, Mesut had just burst out laughing, letting go all the pressure and the stress.

And Cris was left alone to answer Sergio.

"In fact… Yes, he is."

Of course, at first, they all thought the Portuguese was just joking along with Sergio. But the emotion and the pride in his eyes convinced them he was serious.

And then, Mesut and Cris were bombarded with questions.

"How is it possible?", "Is it a girl or a boy?", " Is Cris happy to become a big brother?", "Does the Mister already know?", "When is the baby due?", "Can I by the godfather?", "Can I buy him clothes already?"… (the last one was from Sergio, of course.)

They answered patiently, Cris sat next to Mesut and hold him protectively in his arm. And they proudly showed their friends the first blurry scan of the baby.

Karim took a long time to spot where the baby was as Kaka promised to prey for the baby each day.

Pepe and Marcelo took that opportunity to start setting up the baby shower and Sergio was checking on his phone if his favourite clothing brands had a baby collection.

Sami came next to Mesut and just hugged him, congratulating them on that good news.

***

"Yeah… It was perfect." Mesut answered and he let his head fell on Cris' shoulder.

"But can a baby have five godfathers?"

Cris laughed before adding : "I don't know… But I'm pretty sure he can have five wonderful uncles!"

"Seven… You need to add your brother and mine… That's going to be a pretty big family."  


  
"Yeah." Cris said, putting a kiss on Mesut's forehead. "A big happy family."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

  
Mesut looked at his own reflection in the mirror. He lifted his t-shirt to discover his still flat stomach and watched it intently.

"Mesut? What are you doing?" Cris asked as he came in the bathroom.

"Nothing!" The German lied, putting his shirt down.

But Cris didn't believe him. He came nearer and took his boyfriend in his arms.

"Tell me…"

"It's… It's just… Will you still love me when I'll be so big I won't be able to see my feet anymore?"

Cris laughed slightly as he hugged Mesut tighter.

"Don't be ridiculous! Of course, I will!"

"Even when we won't make love anymore because I'll be too big to move?" Mesut whined.

"Yeah… Because you're pregnant with my child and because I'll love you so much that little things like that will not change what I'm feeling!"

Mesut didn't answer but he nuzzled Cris neck and put his arms around his waist.

"Even if this baby wasn't planned?"

"Mesut… Cris wasn't planned neither… Falling in love with one of my teammate wasn't planned neither… And they're the two best things that had happened in my life… "

This time a smile appeared on Mesut's face.

"I love you, Cristiano."

Cris shivered. He had always loved when Mesut called him "Cristiano".

"I love you, too…"

Then Cris moved backwards and kneeled on the floor. He slowly lifted Mesut's shirt and put a kiss on his stomach, just above his navel.  


  
"I love you, both."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mesut looked at Cris and Diniz opening their gifts, tearing the shiny paper in pieces and squealing when the discovered the toys.

A soft smile appeared on Mesut's lips and it didn't go unnoticed by Cristiano.

"What are you thinking about, amor mio?"

"That next year, our baby will be there, too." The German answered.

Cristiano looked at him and cuddled him on the couch.

"Yeah… But he will probably need some help to open his presents."

"Or she."

They hadn't found out if their baby was a boy or a girl yet even if Cristiano kept saying it was going to be a boy.

They smiled to each other and Cristiano gently put his hand on Mesut barely swollen stomach.

"Do you want to know?" Cristiano asked.

"What?"

"If it's a boy or a girl… Next time we go to the doctor."

"I think so… And you?"

"Yeah. So…. We will ask?"

Mesut nodded as Cris came between them to show them his new set of blocks.

The German took him in his lap and listened to the little boy explaining how he was going to build a fort for his teddy bear.  


  
Cristiano looked at them fondly and suddenly he couldn't wait for the next Christmas, when his family would finally be complete.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mesut and Sergio were playing FIFA in the entertainment room. The Sevillan often came to spend some time with Mesut since the start of his pregnancy.

As often Mesut was winning but suddenly, he dropped the controller and put his hand on his stomach.

"Mesut?" Sergio asked, worried. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah… But… It's… The baby.

"The baby?"

Sergio came closer, still anxious. But he saw a smile appearing on Mesut's lips.

"I think I felt him moving."

"Oh?"

Mesut relaxed in the couch and put both his hands on his stomach. They remained silent till Mesut beamed.

"Again!"

Sergio couldn't help but squeal.

"That's wonderful!"

"Want to feel it?" The German offered. But Sergio shook his head.

"Cris must be the first to feel it…"

"You're right!"

Mesut fetched his phone and send a message to Cris. _"Cris, come home! It's the baby"_

"What have you told him?" Sergio asked.

"To come home now because of the baby." Mesut explained as he was trying to feel it again.

"Mes? "

"Hum?"

"Do you realise Cris is going to freak out and come here thinking there is a problem with the baby?"

"Shit!"

Mesut took his phone again to reassure his boyfriend.

"I'm glad you're here, Sergio!"

"I've told you I would make a perfect godfather!"

They laughed and decided to resume their game. But this time, Mesut lost as he was more focused on the baby's movements than on the game.

Cristiano chose this moment to come and they heard him calling from the lounge.

"Mesut? Where are you? What's going on?"

"Downstairs!"

Cris came, slightly breathless and kneeled in front of his boyfriend.

"Is everything ok? Are you ok? And the baby? Does it hurt?"

"Calm down, Cris!" Sergio spoke.

"Yeah… I'm ok and the baby, too."

"But?" Cris looked at Mesut and then at Sergio, not understanding what was going on. "Why have you called me, then?"

"I think I'll go. You need some intimacy."

Sergio stood up, stroked Mesut's hair and waved.

"Night! See you tomorrow at training, Cris!"

Cristiano didn’t answer, still focused on Mesut.

"Mesut… "

"It's really ok, Cris. Come." The German patted the couch next to him and Cris sat there.

"It's just that when we were playing with Sergio I… I felt the baby moving."

Mesut saw Cris' eyes lighten up and the smile appearing on his lips.

"Really?"

"Want to feel it? He's calmer now but I'm sure he's going to recognize his pai."

Cris shivered, hearing Mesut using the Portuguese word. The young German lain in Cris' lap and lifted his t-shirt. Cris put his hand on his stomach and they waited.

Mesut was the first to feel the light flutter but when it became stronger, Cris felt it, too.

"That's…. That's wonderful." He murmured.  


  
And Mesut saw the tears of happiness in his eyes.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

When Cristiano came back from training the house was silent. Cris was probably napping and Mesut watching  some movies downstairs.

Cristiano put his bags in the laundry and went to the kitchen to fetch something to drink.

But when he opened the fridge he discovered that all his groceries had been replaced by tomatoes. There were fresh tomatoes, cans of tomato puree, cartons of tomato soup, bottles of tomato juice… Everywhere.

Cris sighed and went downstairs to find Mesut. His boyfriend was laying on the big couch, watching an action movie. The two dogs were sleeping in a corner of the room. When Mesut heard Cris' footsteps, he turned and smiled at the Portuguese.

"Cris! You're here!"

Cristiano sat next to his boyfriend and kissed him as his hand found his new favourite place on Mesut's swollen belly.

"So? How was your day?" Cris asked, letting Mesut set more comfortably in his arms.

"We've done some painting with Cris. Then we went outside with the dogs and Cris played with his car."

"You haven't run after him, I hope?"

Cristiano was always worried that his son would tire Mesut out. And as Mesut didn't want Cristiano's mother to come every day to help him, he was alone to take care of the toddler.

"No. Stop worrying, Cris. I'm okay".

Mesut reassured his lover with a kiss and then he leaned towards the other end of the couch. Cristiano saw the baby monitor on the table and also a big bowl. He saw Mesut took it.

The German resettled in Cris' arms and put the bowl in his lap before starting eating the cherry tomatoes.

"Mesut?"

"Yeah?" he answered before picking another tomato.

"Did you ask my mother to do some shopping for you, today?"

"Yeah… Why?"

"I think you're having some tomatoes' cravings." Cristiano said.

"Oh? But… I love tomatoes!"

"I see that."

Then Cris tried to pick a tomato from the bowl but Mesut batted his hand away.

"Don't touch my tomatoes!" Mesut yelled.

Cristiano wanted to laugh but Mesut's serious tone stopped him.

"Sorry."

Mesut continued eating his cherry tomatoes and Cris sighed. But a few minutes later, he felt Mesut's lips in his neck. A gentle kiss.

"Sorry… For shouting… But… You know… I really wanted more tomatoes." Mesut apologized, an adorable pout appearing on his lips.

"It's ok! I'll give you all the tomatoes you want!"

Cristiano kissed Mesut and stroked his belly. If a fridge full of tomatoes was all it got to make his boyfriend and their baby happy, it was really nothing.


End file.
